


His own personal shadow

by Nonbinarycactus



Series: Kylux fluff I come up with at night [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Body Worship, Fluff, M/M, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 12:15:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29759484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nonbinarycactus/pseuds/Nonbinarycactus
Summary: Pining Kylo. Oblivious Hux. Very short.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren
Series: Kylux fluff I come up with at night [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2187207
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	His own personal shadow

He dreamed of nothing more than to trace invisible shapes on his skin, to observe star systems littered across snowy skin, star systems not even he could control. To worship his body daily, tending to his every need, telling him how beautiful, how perfect he is and how well he's doing.

But it cannot be more than just that, a dream. A fantasy plaguing his mind, tormenting him relentlessly. Showing him what he so desperately craves yet can't have.

So he observes, memorizes, adores Supreme Leader Hux from afar, his own personal shadow some may say, and once again maps the unknown stars on his Supreme Leader's skin. 

The best thing about it? No one is in his head.

No one can stop him.


End file.
